1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to facsimile machines, and more specifically, to a facsimile machine receiving image data for a plurality of sheets of paper.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, between facsimile machines, when a transmission side transmits an original sheet of B4 size, a receiving side prints out the data on a sheet of recording paper of B4 size, while when the transmission side transmits an original sheet of A4 size, the receiving side prints out the data on a sheet of recording paper of A4 size. In other words, the received data is printed out onto recording paper of the same size as the original from the transmission side, and when image data for a plurality of sheets is received, as shown in FIG. 14, the pieces of image data for the respective pages are sequentially printed out onto sheets of recording paper in a sub scanning direction.
A conventional facsimile machine requires recording paper for one page per one original sheet, storage of received data must be conducted with a large number of recording paper sheets, which is disadvantageous in terms of storing, and uneconomical consuming so much recording paper.